Speak Now
by Katy Kear
Summary: What if Joshaya broke up at some point and Maya never proposed and Josh was set to marry someone else? AT (Alternate Timeline) to my other Stories. One Shot OCs: KC, Aaron, Vanessa


_**Author's Note: **__This fanfic is an alternate timeline from my other fanfics. It's a Joshaya one shot. KC and Aaron are still characters in this timeline. It's a __**what if**__ type thing- What if Joshaya broke up at some point and Maya never proposed and Josh was set to marry someone else?_

_**Sorry, I still haven't begun writing Season 7. Haven't gotten inspiration for it yet. This idea is an idea I had come up with when I was still in the planning stages of my first fanfiction. **_

**Farkle's POV**

It's been 4 months since Maya and Josh broke up. They had had a huge fight. KC and I tried to get them to talk, but they both say it's still too painful. It's been 3 months since Josh and Vanessa started dating, and one month since they got engaged. She's horrible to him. She hates Maya. She refused to even let him invite her to the wedding, even though KC was invited; not that Maya would want to watch him get married to someone else. She has her hooks in him.

**Riley's POV**

"NO!" Vanessa screeched at Uncle Josh. "You dolt! I already told you, you can't have that man at our wedding! I hate him!"

"He's my best friend, Vanessa!" Uncle Josh said.

"I don't care! Not another word!"

If he would let me, I would beat her up. The only way we can get him away from her is if we get Maya to tell him she still loves him. He thinks he's lost her forever. But she won't because she thinks he doesn't love her.

"You're an idiot!" Vanessa screamed at him. She walked passed him, then passed me. "Stay out of my way! Ugh!"

I went up to Josh.

"Why are you marrying her?" I asked.

"I'm not going to die alone, Riley," he said.

"If you marry her, you are going to die alone, Uncle Josh," I told him. "She doesn't love you."

"Yes she does, she just has a temper," he said.

"You're fooling yourself," I said. "Just tell Maya you still love her."

"We're over, Riley," he said. "She doesn't love me anymore. If she did she would have told me."

"If you marry Vanessa, you are going to miserable for the rest of your life," I told him. "She is a narcissistic, horrible _witch_ who has you under some kind of spell! She won't let you have friends-I'm surprised she let you keep KC and Farkle- and she doesn't care about you at all." His eyes shifted to behind me. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" I turned around.

"I'm a _witch_ now?" She asked. "Well how about _you're_ no longer invited to the wedding."

"I'm his niece, you can't do that."

"Yeah, Vanessa, come on," Uncle Josh said. "The wedding is today. She'll keep her mouth shut for the rest of the wedding."

"_Uncle Josh!_" I said defensively.

"Riley," he said giving me a look.

"Yes, I'll keep my mouth shut." She walked away.

**KC's POV**

"Maya, just listen," I said. Maya, Farkle and I were in mom's apartment.

"No, I'm done listening to you," she said. "I can't do this. He'll hate me even more."

"He doesn't hate you, Maya," Farkle said. "He loves you."

"Yeah, he definitely shows that by _marrying another woman_," Maya told him sarcastically.

"He thinks you don't love him, Maya," I said. "He thinks he's out of options."

"When they say speak now," she said, "you really want me to do this?"

"Maya you two belong with each other," Farkle said. "Don't give up on him."

"How will I get in without her seeing me?"

"We'll already be at back near the church door since we're performing," I said. "We'll sneak you in."

"I don't even get to the Best Man even though she forbade Andrew to be there," Farkle said. "But at least we get to be in charge of music, except for the brides entrance. That will be on the church organ by her uncle."

"Oh and get this," KC said. "She forbade _Aaron_ from going and wouldn't budge."

"Why did she forbade him?" Maya asked. "He's just a five year old."

"He called Josh 'Uncle Josh'," I said.

"Oh," I said.

**Riley's POV**

I was forced to help the demon-bride get ready. She wouldn't stop yelling at me for "doing everything wrong".

**Maya's POV**

KC snuck me in. I stayed behind the curtains near them. Marley was sitting at the drums. I looked over and saw Vanessa yelling at Riley, who is apparently one of her bridesmaids. I look and see Josh. He looks handsome in his tux. It broke my heart seeing no one by his side. Riley walked down the aisle. Everybody stood, and Ms. Drama Queen walked down the aisle on her father's arm, to her uncle playing "Here comes the bride", which sounded horrifyingly bad. Her dress is horribly ugly. The time finally came for them to say the line "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Ready?" KC asked I nodded and grabbed my guitar. Farkle put a headset mic on me as KC said through the microphone "We object!" Almost everybody gasped with shock. I went to the bottom of the Aisle. I could see Vanessa was fuming with anger. Riley was smiling. I started playing my guitar.

_I am not the kind of girl/ Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion/ But you are not the kind of boy/ Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

Josh looks straight at me. Marley started playing drums.

_/I sneak in and see your friends/_

I look over at my sister and brother-in-law.

_And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel/ And she is yelling at a bridesmaid/ Somewhere back inside a room/ Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

I start walking down the aisle towards Josh.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be/ I lose myself in a daydream/ _

I paused.

_Where I stand and say_

Farkle started playing back up guitar.

_"Don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out/ Of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ And they said, 'speak now'"_

Farkle played his part.

_Fond gestures are exchanged/ And the organ starts to play/ A song that sounds like a death march/ And I am hiding in the curtains/ It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

She glared at me.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen/_

I swayed back and forth

_But I know you wish it was me/ You wish it was me, don't you?_

Josh smiled wide. Vanessa shot a death glare towards him.

_Don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out/ Of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ And they said, "speak now"/ Don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out/ Of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ Your time is running out/ And they said, "speak now"_

I'm up at the altar now and walk up to him. I walk around him as I sing. His gaze following mine.

_I hear the preacher say/ "Speak now or forever hold your peace"/ There's a silence, there's my last chance/ I stand up with shaking hands/ All eyes on me/ _

I stop in front of him and look him in the eyes.

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room/ But I'm only lookin' at you_

He smiled warmly.

_I am not the kind of girl/ Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion/ But you are not the kind of boy,/ Who should be marryin' the wrong girl_

I giggled. He smiled widely.

_So don't say yes, run away now/ I'll meet you when you're out/ Of the church at the back door/ Don't wait or say a single vow/ You need to hear me out/ And they said, "speak now"/And you say, _

To my surprise, Josh grabbed the preacher's microphone and started singing.

_**Let's run away now/ I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door/ Oh baby, I didn't say my vow/ So glad you were around when they said, "speak now"**_

The music ended and there was silence. Vanessa was shooting a death glare at me. Suddenly, everyone on Josh's side started roaring in cheers and clapping. Farkle and KC made their way up the aisle.

"SHUT UP!" Vanessa screeched. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" The church went silent. She turned towards me. "You little HARLOT! How DARE you come into MY wedding and try to RUIN MY LIFE!"

"I'd rather ruin your life than let you ruin his," I told her. She lunged towards me but was held back by Farkle and Riley.

"And YOU!" She looked at Josh. "I told you that you COULD NOT INVITE HER!"

"Because you knew he was in love with her and not you," KC said. Vanessa glared at her. Her and her family walked out of the church.

Josh grabbed my hand. He turned towards the pastor. "I'm sorry Pastor Michael."

"You should never marry anyone that you do not want to be with," Pastor Michael said.

Josh looked at me. He got down on one knee and held my hand. "Maya Penelope Hunter, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I said.

"You won't be able to get married today unless you get a Judicial Waiver from a judge," Pastor Michael said.

Josh and I immediately looked at Topanga.

"Topanga!" He said, almost running over to her, pulling me with him. "Is there any possible way you could make that happen?" She thought for a moment.

"I do have a judge that owes me one," she said. "Maybe I could pull some strings. Go down to City Hall to get your marriage license, and I'll go see what I can do."

We got our marriage license and were told the 24 hour rule. The phone rang, and the clerk answered. After she hung up, she said, "Alright, looks like you two are waived by Judge Mandus. Have a good day."

We got back to the church and stood up at the altar. My family was all there including Aaron. And Andrew stood right next to Josh. Riley and KC stood next to me.

"Joshua, do you take Maya to be you your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, through good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said. I put the ring on his finger. Farkle had given us the rings. He said they were from KC.

"And Maya—"

"I do," I said. Everyone laughed. Josh slid the ring onto my finger. I recognized it. It was KC's old wedding ring. I looked at her.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," Pastor Michael said. "You may kiss the bride." Josh kissed me passionately.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I told him. We pressed our foreheads together as our friends and family cheered.


End file.
